This invention relates to the weathering of, and application of rust simulation to, models of objects such as those designed for model railroading and the like, and a rust simulator for the same.
Model railroaders and military modelers often wish to weather their models. For example, a hobbyist interested in assembling a model railroad will often wish to provide "rust" and the like on models of metal objects typically found in a train environment. In some instances the hobbyist may desire to add a weathered appearance to model railroad locomotives.